Happier Days
by HGRache
Summary: Repost. A lost story involving Scott, Shelby, all your old favorites, and someone new.
1. Chapter 1

Shelby watched as her sister Jess talked to Peter. She knew it was hard for Jess, but she was doing great. She was telling him everything, like she should. Like Shelby never did.

Jess finished up and stared at the floor, ashamed. Shelby squeezed her hand.

"It's OK, Jess," she said. "Don't be embarrassed." Shelby and Jess left Peter's office together. They went back to the cabin, where the other girls were talking.

"Hey, Queenie, think you can cover for me tonight?" Shelby asked. She would have asked Daisy, but she wasn't there. And Katherine was too much of a goody-goody to lie to Sophie.

"Why? Moonlight swim with Scotty?" Juliette asked in a teasing voice. Truth was, she'd do it for Shelby because one day she might need Shelby to cover for her and Auggie.

"Don't call him Scotty!" Shelby exclaimed. "His name is Scott." Scott had told her about his stepmom calling him Scotty. "And we're not going for a swim, we're going for a walk."

Juliette bit her lip to keep from smiling. Since she had come back, Shelby and Scott had become even closer than before. "Well, I don't know," She said, pretending to consider it. Juliette was the best actress here. "What will I get out of it?"

"Come on, Queenie!" Shelby said, getting exasperated. Juliette could be so annoying sometimes.

Before Juliette could answer, Sophie knocked on the door.

"Shelby, you have a phone call. It's your mom." Shelby's happy mood disappeared quickly when Sophie mentioned her mother's name. Scott appeared in the doorway where Sophie had just been.

"What's going on?" Scott asked. Shelby motioned for him to follow, and she walked outside.

"My mom called. I'm on my way to the lodge now," Shelby explained. Scott walked with her.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Scott asked. "I know a great spot to go to uh, talk, if you know what I mean." He grinned slyly at her.

"We'll see," Shelby said. "Depends on what my mom wants from me."

"How do you know she wants something, Shel?" Scott asked. "Maybe she wants to apologize."

"Yeah, right," Shelby said sarcastically. "The only time my mother ever calls is to spoil my day."

"Come on, Shel," Scott said. "Give her a break. She's your mom."

"What, you're on her side now?" Shelby asked, getting irritated quickly. "I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"I'm not taking her side," Scott said. "I just think that it's nice your mom calls you. My dad doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I'm alive."

Shelby's irritation melted, as well as her heart. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just really think my mom wants something."

Shelby went into Peter's office and closed the door behind her. "Mom?"

"Shelby? Hi." There was an awkward pause. Her mom didn't say anything more so Shelby did.

"Did you want something, Mom?"

"Well, yes. Kind of. I want you to know that I'm not going to stick by my claim. I'm not going to court to say that he molested you and Jess."

"What? Why not! You said he did in front of two police officers!" Shelby couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I told them that I just said that to save my girls from a foster home," her mom replied shortly. "And I need you or your sister home. Since you called the police, he lost his job. And now he's down in his back. I need help with the income and I need help taking care of him. You two work it out between yourselves who comes home and call me back." With that, her mother hung up.

Shelby slammed the phone down on the hook and stormed out of Peter's office. She almost ran smack into Scott. He dodged her and she took off running. He followed, but she had a good lead and disappeared into the woods before he could catch her.

Shelby stayed in the woods for a good half hour and did nothing but cry. She cried for her, for Jess, and for anyone who never took the time to cry.

She walked back to the cabin slowly, wondering if she was late for curfew. She wiped her eyes and face as she approached the cabin. The other girls looked up as she walked in. Peter was sitting on her bed and Jess was watching her carefully.

"We thought you ran away," Peter said slowly.

"Me? No," Shelby said, forcing a laugh. She couldn't let them know that the idea had crossed her mind more than once in the last half hour.

"Well, get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning," Peter said. Shelby could tell he didn't believe her.

"What did your mom want?" These were the first words out of Scott's mouth as he sat his breakfast tray beside Shelby at the table. Shelby glanced around to see if Jess was anywhere near them. Jess was at the back of the slow moving food line.

"Well? Did she want something?" Scott asked persistently. Shelby was getting irritated quickly.

"What do you care?" she asked angrily. She grabbed her tray and took it to the counter. Scott followed with his tray.

"I care because I love you, Shel," Scott said as she shoved her tray across the counter. He set his down and followed her outside.

"Will you please stop following me?" she yelled at him after spinning around to face him. She turned and started running in the other direction, but Scott caught up quickly.

"Shelby, whatever she said has obviously made you mad," Scott said. "You can tell me." Shelby felt her heart melting at his genuine concern. But she quickly reminded herself that she wouldn't be here for much longer. She had to remain detached.

"Scott, it's really none of your business!" She ran off into the girls' cabin and slammed the door behind her.

"I'll find out, Shel," Scott vowed. "I'll find out what she said."

Shelby sat in class and tried to avoid Scott's stare. It was hard since she felt his eyes on her constantly. She tried to focus on what Sophie was saying. When she went home, would she have to go back to school? Get a job? Have a 'normal' life with them?

Finally Shelby couldn't take it anymore. She whirled around and said to Scott, "Will you please stop staring at me!"

Sophie stopped her lesson abruptly. She was going to say something when Peter stuck his head in and motioned for Shelby to come out. She got up and smirked at Sophie for not being able to give her a lecture. She glared at Scott, then at Queenie. Then she followed Peter into his office.

"Your mom called this morning," Peter said slowly. "She told me the situation. Looks like you have a tough choice ahead of you."

"What choice?" Shelby asked. "I don't have a choice. Jess stays and I go. It's simple."

"Not for Jess. Not for Scott, either," Peter said. Damn. He hit home. Shelby turned her head slightly so he wouldn't see her lip quiver at the mention of Scott's name. No such luck.

"Struck a nerve, huh? I know you love Scott, Shel," Peter said. "He loves you too."

"He'll manage. We both will," she said coldly. "Are we done here?"

"Almost. Have you told Jess? She didn't look like she knew this morning," he said.

"No, I haven't told her. And I won't. Not until a couple of hours before I leave. Otherwise she'll want to go instead. Now are we done?"

"We're done," Peter said with a sigh at her impatience. "Get out of here."

"I got your books for you," Shelby almost jumped as Scott got up from the couch in the lodge.

Shelby took them roughly from his hands. She walked off without saying a word to him. He followed. "Can't you take a hint?"

"Nope," he shook his head and smiled in a way that was so irritatingly cute. "What's this hint?"

"I don't love you, Scott!" The words were out of her mouth before she gave them a second thought. They hurt, but they weren't what broke her heart. What broke her heart was the look on Scott's face.

"But all this time together..." he said struggling to get a grasp on something she wasn't holding on to anymore.

"So we had a little fun," Shelby said, trying her best to sound cold. "That doesn't mean we're in love. You aren't in love with me, are you?"

"No," Scott said. "I thought I was, but the Shelby I'm in love with doesn't exist. Instead, there's you. A cold, heartless bitch who uses everyone in her life. No, Shel, I don't love you." Scott turned and walked away before she could tell him it was a mistake. Tears came to her eyes and she let them fall as she ran through the woods and down to the lake.

Shelby didn't bother going to classes the rest of the day. When Jess came down to the lake before the sunset, Shelby was still there.

"Peter told me about Mom," she said quietly. Shelby cursed silently. So much for making a clean break. "Why didn't you tell me?" There was a slightly accusing tone to her voice.

"I was going to. Tonight," Shelby lied. She couldn't let her sister know she was going to leave without a goodbye again.

"I also heard what happened between you and Scott," Jess said, not pushing the Mom issue any further. She knew better than to push things on Shelby.

"How do you know?" Shelby asked looking at her sister for the first time. Jess noticed her sister's eyes were puffy and red rimmed. Like she'd been crying for hours.

"Scott's telling everyone how much you hate him and to stay away from you. He says you were just using him."

Shelby didn't say anything. Jess knew her sister was burning all her bridges before she left. She knew Shelby loved Scott.

"Let me go home, Shel," Jess said gently. "You love Scott and he loves you. Your life is here. Mine isn't."

"No! Absolutely not! You need to be here, Jess," Shelby said jumping to her feet. "And Scott doesn't love me. Not anymore." She walked away from her sister and back to the cabin before she was late for lights out again.

When she went in, Juliette gave her a cold glare. Daisy gave her a curious look. Katherine gave her a small smile.

"So you were just using Scott, huh?" Juliette said. "And us? Were you using us too?"

Shelby couldn't handle it. She locked herself in the bathroom. She listened to the conversation outside as the tears began again. How could she leave them? They were her family. Even spoiled Queenie had become family to her.

"Great going, Jules," Daisy said. "You always know how to make a person happy."

They were all saved from Juliette's response as Sophie knocked on the door.

"Lights out, girls," she said, opening the door. "Where's Shelby?"

Daisy glared at Juliette. "Shelby's in the bathroom. Jules made her cry."

Sophie knocked on the door. "Shelby? Can I come in?"

"Can I go to the bathroom in peace?" Shelby hoped that was enough to make Sophie go away. It wasn't.

"Well, when you're done, come out here. I want to talk to you," Sophie said.

Shelby washed her face and checked her appearance in the mirror. Oh well. They already knew she'd been crying. Puffy eyes weren't a problem.

Sophie walked into the lodge about five minutes later. Peter was waiting for her.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw her exasperated look.

"Where do I start? Juliette made Shelby cry. Shelby's being cold to everyone. She broke up with Scott," Sophie said plopping down on the couch. "What's going on with her, anyway?"

"Her mom wants either her or Jess to come home," Peter said. "She's not following through with her testimony in court, either. Shelby's stepdad lost his job and is down in his back. One of the girls needs to take care of him and help with the income."

"And Shelby has taken it upon herself to do this alone," Sophie finished for him. "I understand that she thinks Jess needs to be here more than she does. But she needs to be here, too. She's not ready to live with him again, let alone take care of him."

"I tried to talk her mom out of it. I told her I was working on a scholarship fund. But she said it wasn't the tuition. She needs one of the girls home," Peter said. "Did you know that she made Shelby choose? She called and said that one of them needs to come home. She told Shelby to work it out between them."

"Neither of those girls need to go back to that place," Sophie said, laying her head on Peter's shoulder.

"That's what I said. She got mad. Said that place was her home and I made it sound like a jail."

"For those two girls, it probably is. Do you think Shelby will go back to drugs and running away? Do you think she'll go back to the streets?"

"Hard to say," Peter said slowly. "If her mom threatens to bring Jess home, then she won't. But it's hard to say."

As they switched to another topic, Scott stood outside the open window in the shadows, mouth agape. So Shelby did love him. Didn't she?

Scott pounced on Shelby as soon as she entered the lodge for breakfast the next morning. He noticed Jules giving him a look like he was crazy for talking to her again.

"We need to talk," Scott said, pulling her by the arm outside.

"Scott, let me go! I meant what I said yesterday, you know." As he anticipated, she fought the whole way.

"Why didn't you tell your mom's not testifying? Or that you're going home?"

Shelby paled visibly, but for her part, didn't act surprised. "Jess snitched, huh? Shouldn't surprise me."

"You didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell me? Didn't think I'd be understanding?"

"Go find another girlfriend," Shelby said suddenly. She got up and calmly walked away, though Scott could see her back trembling ever so slightly.

"Shelby!" Scott wasn't going to let her walk away from him that easily. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, only to find tears streaming down her face. He pulled her close to him. She sobbed into his chest, feeling safe in his strong arms that were wrapped around her body. She never wanted him to let her go.

"Isn't this sweet." The voice belonged to a person Shelby didn't want to see right now. Fortunately Scott sensed this. He turned her slightly so her back was to the sneering David.

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch us make out?" Scott said. He knew Shelby didn't want anyone to see her cry, ever.

Shelby wiped her eyes and turned around to face David. He grinned even more.

"Is the little baby feeling better?" he said before laughing hysterically.

"You'd better run!" Shelby yelled before she launched herself at him. He took off running, but she didn't go anywhere. Scott had grabbed her around the waist and was holding her securely.

"Let go! He needs to be taught a lesson," she said, struggling to break free. Her efforts were to no avail; the strong arms she had found so comforting a few seconds ago now seemed like a major pain.

"He needs to be taught a lesson, but not by you, Shel," Scott said. He pointed to where David was being subjected to one of Sophie's long lectures. Shelby smiled and turned to face Scott.

"It's not gonna work," she said sadly. He gave her a confused look.

"What's not gonna work?"

"You and me. When I leave. I really did mean what I said back there. Find another girlfriend."

"No way! Are you nuts? I love you, Shelby," Scott said meaning every word.

"I love you too," Shelby said. "But promise me if you meet another girl and you want to be with her, you will."

"Not gonna happen, Shel," Scott said. "I'll stay faithful to you always."

The next afternoon a car pulled up the long driveway. "Shelby!" Peter yelled. "Your mom's here."

Everyone was gathered on the front porch of the lodge to say goodbye to Shelby. She was standing between Scott and Jess as she stared blankly at the car. Her mom got out and then her stepdad.

Jess's mouth dropped open. "She brought him," she whispered. "I can't believe she brought him."

Scott stared at the man walking beside Shelby's mom. So this is him, he thought to himself. This is the ass hole that hurt Shelby. He looked at Shelby. She was staring at her stepdad with pure hate in her eyes. Jess turned and ran into the lodge.

Shelby addressed her mother. "Who do you think you are? You shouldn't bring him around Jess!"

"He is your stepfather, Shelby," her mother said. "Call him by his name. Not him."

Shelby shook her head in disgust. She was about to say something else when Peter caught her eye. She turned and followed Jess into the lodge. Her mother started to follow.

"I don't think so," Shelby said, blocking the door. "She clearly doesn't want to see you."

"You can't keep me from seeing my daughter," her mom said. "She's my daughter."

"And what am I?" Shelby asked. She went into the lodge without waiting for an answer.

Jess was sitting on the couch, crying. Shelby sat down next to her and held her little sister, crying herself.

"I'll miss you, Shel," Jess said. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Jess," Shelby said.

"Shelby! Come on! We're leaving!" Shelby smiled at Jess and followed her back to the porch. Scott watched her the whole time. She took him aside.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Shelby said.

"Of course I know. I love you too," Scott was close to tears. He didn't think anything could hurt so much in his entire life.

"Take care of Jess for me," Shelby said. She kissed him with a kiss that was filled with so much passion that made him want to follow her home.

Shelby's mom was standing beside Peter. "Shouldn't you stop them?" she asked him.

"Why bother? This is probably the last time they'll ever see each other, so I don't see what the harm is."

"She's gonna think she can do this whenever she wants," her mom said.

"No, she won't. Shelby knows better now," Peter said, watching Scott and Shelby with a pain in his heart. Young love dies hard.

"Are you implying that she didn't know any better before?" Shelby's mother was starting to take offense.

"No. No offense intended," Peter said before walking over to Jess and Sophie at the porch.

Shelby came over and hugged Sophie. She hugged Peter and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked, drawing back from the hug.

"For saving my life," she said quietly with tears in her eyes. "And for leaving me and Scott alone just now. I heard my mom jump on you." Peter just smiled.

"Shelby!" Her mother motioned to the car, which her stepdad was in. Shelby gave everyone one last smile and walked to the car. Scott opened her door for her. They kissed one last time and he shut the door once she was inside. They each put their hand to the glass. He stayed by the car window until it started moving.

It had been four weeks since Shelby went home and no one had heard a word from her. Not even Jess.

There was a new girl at Horizon. Her name was Dawn. She was tall, blonde, and leggy. David took a liking to her right away. All the guys did except Scott. Even Auggie looked at her a couple of time until Jules said that if he did it again, he could be very available to go out with her.

Scott had become depressed the day after Shelby left. The place just wasn't the same without her. He no longer looked forward to getting up in the mornings because she wasn't here to sit with at breakfast. He no longer looked forward to going to class because she wasn't there to pass notes to. And he no longer looked forward to finishing dinner and the late night because she wasn't there to sneak off with. Scott hadn't realized how big a part of his life Shelby was until she was gone.

Dawn sat down next to Scott at the breakfast table. As usual, he was sulking. The other girls said it was over Shelby, a girl she'd never met. The girls didn't say much else about Shelby. They didn't say much to her at all. They didn't like her. And she knew why.

She wanted Scott. Plain and simple. Dawn would do whatever it took to get Scott.

"Rough day, huh?" she said to him. He stared blankly at the table as if he hadn't heard her. She was going to say something else when Daisy came over.

"I got a letter," she said. Ordinarily, she never showed much emotion, but now she was all excited. Scott leapt up and followed her over to her table, leaving Dawn alone. She scowled at his back and followed.

Daisy was reading the letter aloud to Jules, Auggie, Scott, Ezra, and Jess.

"Dear Daisy,

Have you ever noticed that when you think things couldn't get any worse, they do? I thought my life was hell before, but it's nothing compared to what it is now. He was mad. Very mad. His arrest will be on his record for the rest of his life. He doesn't think he will ever get a good job again. That's good and that's bad. That's good because Mom will get tired of him being around our house and hopefully kick him out. The bad part is that until she does, I have to take care of him. I know I promised Peter and Sophie that I wouldn't start the drug thing again and I haven't. But it's hard, Daisy. Really hard. What else are you gonna do when everything else fails you? Tell Scott I love him.

Love,

Shelby"

Scott had tensed up with the first words of her stepdad's anger and he was still tense. He was going to go off on someone. Dawn could just see it. Daisy took the letter to Peter while Jules and Auggie talked. Ezra and Scott just kind of looked at each other. Dawn sighed. She had some work to do if she was going to make Scott and everyone else forget about Shelby. But she was always up for a challenge.

It has been two months since Shelby's letter. She sent two more the next week, but that was it. Dawn has been working very hard. She got Scott to come around and they're going out now. Scott, Juliette, Ezra, and Auggie were scheduled for solo treks in the woods. Scott walked until it was about sunset. He found a cave just before it started to pour. He saw something at the back of the cave.

"Shelby?" he whispered in disbelief. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. She looked like she was freezing. And she looked like she was in pain.

Scott knelt beside his former love. He felt that familiar feeling in his heart, but pushed it away. He was with Dawn now.

He touched her face. She moaned and opened her eyes. She saw it was him and she clung to him. He took off his flannel shirt and wrapped it around her. It was a good thing he knew it would be cold and brought the extra shirt to put over his tee shirt.

He held Shelby as she sobbed, not asking any questions until she had calmed down. When she did, he had plenty of them.

"What happened?" he asked stroking her hair, as she lay safe in his arms. "Did he do this, Shel? Did your stepdad hurt you?" Shelby nodded and shivered. Scott wrapped his arms tighter around her body, noticing for the first time the horrible bruises that covered it.

"Did he hit you, Shel? Did he hit you?" Shelby nodded. Scott cupped her face in his hands. "Did he rape you?" Shelby didn't need to say a thing. The fear he saw in her eyes said volumes. He gently eased her to the ground and settled himself in beside her. In the morning they would go back to the lodge. But tonight they would have to stay here.

Scott awoke to the sound of birds chirping. It had stopped raining sometime during the night. Shelby was still asleep beside him, her now deathly small body as close to his as she could get it. He picked her up and started for the lodge. She laid her head on his shoulder and stirred slightly.

Ezra was already at the lodge. His eyes widened when he saw Scott carrying Shelby. He opened the door and Scott went in. Dawn looked up from her book and called to him. He ignored her and went up the stairs to Peter's office, still carrying Shelby. She was waking up now. She should be able to tell Peter what happened to her.

The door was closed halfway, but Scott didn't care. This was important. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Peter was there, talking to Jules.

"Scott-" Peter cut himself off when he saw Shelby. He came out from behind the desk and took her out of Scott's arms.

"I found her in a cave last night," Scott said. "She said he hurt her." He didn't have to add that last part. It was pretty obvious. Juliette stood beside Scott, her eyes wide with fear.

"Scott, go tell Sophie to call a doctor," Peter said.

Scott shook his head. "No way. I'm not leaving her. There's no way I'm leaving her."

Peter was about to say something when Juliette spoke up.

"I'll get Sophie," she said and ran downstairs.

The doctor came and examined Shelby. Her prognosis was not good.

"Shelby has been severely beaten and raped, several times I'd say. She's in shock. She also has a fever, but that's nothing serious. That just came from being in the cave," she explained.

Peter laid Shelby in the medical wing of Horizon. Scott stood in the doorway, watching her sleep fitfully. He loved her. He needed her, and right now she needed him more than she ever had.

"Scotty," Dawn said from behind him. He cringed. He hated being called Scotty. "Why did you ignore me earlier?"

"I was busy," he said shortly, focusing his attention on Shelby. She was moaning incoherently in her sleep, but Scott knew what she was probably saying.

"I hope it isn't going to be this way from now on, Scotty," Dawn said. Scott turned and gave her a blank look. "I hope every time she acts helpless, you're not going to humor her. Don't let her control you, Scotty."

"If anyone is controlling me, it's you, Dawn," Scott said bitterly. "Shelby's hurt. She's not putting on an act. And I'm not humoring her. I love her, so this is the right thing to do."

"Scotty, don't say that!" Dawn said, getting hysterical. "I don't know what I'd do if you left me. I'd kill myself, Scotty!"

"I'm not going to leave you," Scott said, not knowing whether it was true. "I won't leave you."

"Good. Let's go get you something to eat," Dawn said pulling on his arm. Scott followed, but not before one last glance at Shelby. Daisy stood outside the door, listening to every word. She started thinking about a plan.

"That's it! I've had it! If you want to look at other girls, then look at other girls! Even better, go be with other girls!" Juliette shouted at Auggie. Auggie had once again been staring at Dawn longingly and Juliette had had enough.

"Fine! You know what, maybe I will!" Auggie shouted back at Juliette. Jules could be so unreasonable sometimes.

"What's going on out here?" Peter asked, coming outside the dining hall. The kids had just finished dinner, with the exception of Shelby, who wouldn't eat.

"Nothing that wasn't just fixed," Juliette said, glaring at Auggie. "Can I sleep in the lodge with Shelby tonight?"

"Well, Jess, Katherine, and Daisy already asked," Peter said. "I don't know if the room is big enough."

"We can put Shelby on the couch in front of the fireplace. We can start a fire and the rest of us can lie on the floor. Kind of like a slumber party," Juliette said.

Peter considered her suggestion. He noticed that everyone seemed a little closer to Shelby since she had came back. He wasn't about to stand in the way. "Sure, Jules," he said. "I think we can manage that."

"Now don't stay up too late," Sophie said, bringing extra blankets into the lodge for the girls. "Shelby needs her rest," she said, leaving the girls alone. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"So, who's the new girl?" she asked Juliette. Juliette looked at Katherine, then at Daisy.

"Her name is Dawn," Daisy said. "She's, uh, dating Scott."

Shelby's eyes widened. "What do you mean, she's dating Scott? How serious are they?"

"Not nearly as serious as you and Scott were, although if Dawn had her way, they would be," Juliette said to Shelby.

"Do you guys like her?" It was a question that wasn't hard for the four girls to answer.

"Yeah, right," Katherine said. "She acts totally sweet and nice around Scott. But around everyone else, she's a total witch. She even told Sophie where to stick her whistle." That surprised Shelby. Kat liked everyone. She was silent for a few minutes before asking another question.

"Does Scott love her?" She asked so quietly that they almost didn't hear her.

"It's possible, Shel," Jess said. "He's been with her for a couple of months now." Shelby closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling on her cheeks.

"I know I told him to find someone else," Shelby said. "But I didn't mean it." She started to sob. Surprisingly, it was Juliette who comforted her.

"As long as we're sharing boy troubles," Jules said as she hugged Shelby. "Auggie and I broke up."

"What happened?" Kat asked. She and everyone else were surprised. Auggie and Jules were usually inseparable.

"Dawn," Jules said. That one word said it all. "Auggie is starting to look at her more and more, and I couldn't take it. So I told him to go be with her."

"We both lost boyfriends to that witch," Shelby said, only half joking.

"Yeah, we sure did," Jules answered her. "We sure did."

Shelby awoke the next morning and she was so stiff. Jules was waking up too.

"Want to go for a walk?" Shelby asked Jules. She nodded, and the girls dressed quickly.

"Who needs men?" Juliette asked this question after they'd been walking for about 5 minutes.

"Not us," Shelby replied, linking her arm through Juliette's. "We don't need men."

"Nope. Just each other," Jules said. "Just each other." They walked along in silence until Jules spoke up again.

"What happened with your stepdad? I mean, it was pretty obvious that he roughed you up, but why?"

"He was just so mad at me. One day I told him and Mom I wanted to come back here. They didn't want to hear it. I started running away again. When they found me this last time, he was furious."

"I'm sorry," Jules said. "You should talk to CPS or something about this. They can help."

"No," Shelby said. "I don't want their help. It's done. It's over."

"I think Scott is regretting being in a relationship with Dawn," Juliette said cautiously.

"I don't really care what Scott thinks anymore," Shelby said, starting to jog. Juliette followed suit to keep up with Shelby. "It's just that he wouldn't leave you. He even said he wouldn't." Shelby stopped.

"I don't care about Scott anymore. It was a mistake caring about him in the first place. I knew when I came up here that I would get hurt if I got involved with anyone. If I connected with anyone. And I was right. I did get hurt."

"Shel, you took a chance," Juliette said. "And, looking back at all the fabulous time you and Scott had, don't you think it was worth it?"

"I don't know," Shelby said. "I just don't know anymore, Jules."

Over the next few days, Shelby moved back in with Jess, Daisy, Kat, and Juliette. And, although she did her best to hide it, she missed Scott. A lot. It was extremely hard to watch Dawn throw herself at him.

"Come on, Shel," Kat chirped early one morning. Shelby groaned inwardly. Kat had been very supportive of Shelby, but sometimes her Little Mary Sunshine act could be very annoying. Especially eary in the morning.

"Go away," Shelby groaned from under her blankets. "I'm still sleeping."

"Come on, Kat," Daisy said. "We'll try again after breakfast." Shelby held her breath as they left the room, hoping to go back to sleep. Shelby must have gone back to sleep because when she woke up, Peter was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You've missed breakfast, morning classes, and now lunch," he said. "What's up, kiddo?"

Shelby yawned. "Sorry," she said dryly. "I had no idea I was missing so much."

"Shel, you know that whatever it is, you know you can tell Sophie and me" Peter said.

"Yeah, well, nothing is wrong," Shelby said getting out of bed. "I'm just tired. Is that a crime?"

"No, Shel," Peter said. "But I can tell something's wrong with you. Something that has to do with Scott?"

"Scott has nothing to do with it," Shelby snapped. "If he wants to be with that slut, then that's fine with me!" She stormed out of the cabin and toward the dining hall. Jules and Daisy were at the table and Jess was in line. Shelby sat down next to Juliette and looked at everyone. "What?" she asked loudly. Everyone at the table was watching her.

"Nothing, Shel," Kat said coming over. "We're just worried about you, that's all."

"Why should you be worried?" Shelby asked irritably. "I'm fine."

Jess set a tray down in front of her. "Then eat and prove it," she said. "Prove us wrong."

"I'm not hungry," Shelby said, pushing the tray away. "What's everyone's problem with me anyway?"

"I know what you're going through, Shel," Kat said. "I know what it's like to be depressed. All you want to do is sleep. And you never want to eat. Trust me, I know."

"You must be mistaken," Shelby said coldly, getting up. "I was tired, I'm not hungry. I'm not depressed!" She walked out of the lodge.

Dawn, across the room, was watching her. She said something to Scott and followed Shelby outside. Scott waited until Dawn was out of site and then followed.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank Annie in this part of the story for her contributions about Dawn's past.

Shelby felt someone's hand on her arm and she spun around to face Dawn.

"Just who do you think you are?" Dawn hissed at her. "What throne did you step off of?"

"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked her.

"Like you don't know," Dawn said letting go of her. "You come back here and act all hurt and helpless. Then Scott starts to feel sorry for you and so does everyone else. But not me. I know what you are, Shelby. You're a bitch."

"I think this falls under the category of 'takes one to know one', don't you think?" Shelby asked sweetly, not noticing Scott come up behind her. "You're the bitch, Dawn."

"Shelby!" Shelby turned to face Scott. "What's wrong with you? You can't just come back here and call my girlfriend names! I don't care how jealous you get, you just can't do that!"

Shelby gaped at Scott in shock as Dawn wrapped herself around him.

"I'm so glad you got here, Scotty," she purred. "She tried to hit me before you showed up. I don't know what she would have done."

Shelby laughed bitterly. "You know what Scott? You want her, you can have her. You know how before I left you told me that I wasn't the person you thought I was? That is so totally true here. If you want to act so completely snowed by this girl, that's your mistake. And let me tell you, it's the biggest mistake of your life." Shelby turned on heel and stalked off.

'What's her problem?" Dawn purred, slithering closer to Scott. Katherine stepped out from behind a tree.

"You are such a liar," Kat said calmly. "Shelby did not try to hit you, and you did call her a bitch. I heard it."

"You would stick up for her, wouldn't you?" Dawn said thoughtfully. "You and Shelby are close, aren't you?"

Scott looked back and forth between the girls, not sure who to believe. Kat wouldn't lie, but Dawn would kill him if he didn't believe her. Kat and Dawn exchanged a few more words and then Kat left.

"You don't believe her, do you Scotty?" Dawn was all sweetness. "She is so totally lying."

"Of course I don't believe them," Scott said. "Why would I? You're my girlfriend."

"And that's the way it should be," Dawn said, sliding her arm around his waist. "And that's the way it's gonna stay," she muttered under her breath.

Shelby stormed into the Cliffhangers' dorm and slammed the door shut. Daisy was the only one there, and she looked up, startled.

"What'd he do this time?" she asked getting up from the bed.

"What'd he do? Oooh! I'll tell you what he did!" Shelby said. "He believed that little witch over me, that's what he did!"

"I assume you're talking about Dawn," Daisy cracked. "I mean, who else here do you call a witch?"

"Yes, I'm talking about Dawn," Shelby snapped, clearly not amused by Daisy's attempt at humor.

"So you're mad at Scott because he believed his current love over his ex?" Daisy asked. Catching the ice cold glare Shelby shot her, she quickly added, "I'm not taking her side, I'm just trying to understand."

"Yeah, I'm mad at him for taking her side over mine," Shelby said. "I mean, come one. How long has he known me? Does he not know by now that I'm not a jealous person? Can he not see it? He is so oblivious to her ways!"

"He's oblivious because he wants to be and because he's a guy," Daisy said going over to sit beside Shelby on her bed. "Guys never want to see the truth about their girlfriends."

"Daisy, what's happening to me?" Shelby moaned, burying her head in her hands. "Used to be, I could have any guy I wanted if I raised my eyebrow. Now I can't even get Scott to notice me. There was a time when he was head over heels for me. What did I do?"

"Nothing, honey," Daisy said, putting her arm around Shelby. The girls swayed back and forth together as Shelby thought about her past and Daisy put the final touches on her plan.

Scott walked into the Boys' Dorm that evening and was met with silence. All conversations stopped. He went into the bathroom and heard quiet conversation pick up, but when he came out of the bathroom, it stopped again.

"OK, what's everybody's problem?" he asked angrily.

"Hmmm," Ezra said, pretending to ponder the question. "Does the name Shelby ring a bell? Do you even know who she is anymore?"

"Cut the crap, EZ, and tell me what you're all so pissed at me for," Scott said, losing patience. It seemed like everyone at Horizon was taking Shelby's side.

"We don't like Dawn," Auggie said. "We like Shelby. We liked you and Shelby."

"And let me guess," Scott said icily. "You want me back with Shelby."

"That's right, man," Ezra said. "But it's becoming apparent to everyone, including Shelby, that that isn't going to happen, is it?" Scott shook his head and his so-called friends turned away from him.

"I think it's a great idea, Soph," Peter said geniunely. "The girls need something like this. But what about Dawn?"

Sophie smiled a smile that was not-so-innocent. "Her dad's coming up for the weekend," Sophie said. "The other girls won't have anything to do, so I thought I'd..."

"Plan an outing when you know specifically that another girl, who has enemies in the group, will be busy?" Peter asked. "That's not like you, Soph."

"I know, but Shelby needs a Dawn-free weekend. I'm thinking Jules might need it too. Just this once, I promise." Peter relented and they made their rounds for light's out.

Later that night, Dawn snuck out of the girls' cabin to meet Scott. Shelby woke up while Dawn was applying a fairly large dose of Shelby's perfume. Shelby was going to say something, but Daisy shot her a look that said it was better to spy on her. Shelby grinned. Daisy could be so sly sometimes.

Shelby went to the single window in the cabin and watched as Scott greeted Dawn at the swing with a kiss. She felt tears sting her eyes. That was supposed to be her and Scott's place, not Scott and Dawn's place. Daisy came up behind her and wrapped her in a warm hug. Shelby had missed these hugs.

Outside on the swing, Dawn and Scott had no idea they were being watched. Dawn nuzzled her head in Scott's neck, not looking forward to her dad's visit. He was coming day after tomorrow.

"Can we talk?" Dawn asked tentively. "I mean, I know I usually don't want to talk, but now I do. And I want you to listen."

"Um, sure. OK," Scott said. He was pretty sure she was gonna tell him about her past. But oddly enough, he didn't care. Once upon a time, he had been dying for Shelby to tell him. Open up to him about what had happened to her. But with Dawn he just didn't care whether he knew or not.

"My family wasn't perfect, Scotty," she said. "Sure, no drugs, no abuse, no violence of any kind. But I never got along with my sisters. They got such good grades and I was such a failure. I could've gotten the grades. I did at one point, but I wasn't happy. They never cared either way. They never payed any attention to me until I started to fail. Granted it was only to yell at me, but attention is attention, right?" She laughed bitterly.

Scott wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know if he wanted to say anything. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"That's why you're so important to me, Scotty," she said, once again oozing with sweetness. "And I need you to promise me something." Scott looked at her inquisitively. "Promise me you won't go back to that horrible girl!"

Scott just looked at her, mouth agape. "I thought you understood me and Shelby," he said when he could find the words. "It's not like I won't ever see her again, you know."

"But that's just it! You can't ever see her again! You're with me now!" Dawn was getting quite angry. "You can't ever go back to that cheap little slut!"

Scott felt realization hit him like a ton of bricks. This was what everyone else had seen. This was the the Dawn everyone but him knew. He felt like an idiot. "Don't call her that, Dawn," he said. "She's more of a person than you'll ever be."

Dawn, realizing her error, paled. "I-I just meant that she's hurt you so much, Scotty," she stuttered.

"My name is Scott," he said through clenched teeth. "And Shelby never hurt me more than I've hurt her. We're through, Dawn." Scott got up and went back inside the boys' cabin. Dawn narrowed her eyes at Shelby and Daisy at the window in the girls' cabin. Dasiy gave her a sweet smile and they disappeared from view. As the saying goes, if looks could kill, Shelby and Daisy would be dead in an instant.

"I'll get you for this, Shelby," Dawn muttered, getting off the swing. "I promise you'll pay for this."

At breakfast the next morning, Scott was late. Dawn saved a seat for him beside her, but when he showed up he sat with Auggie and Ezra. She scowled into her food. She felt someone sit down beside her and she looked up, a hopeful smile on her face.

"We need to discuss a few things," Daisy said, now taking her turn at being all sweetness.

"Go make somebody else lose their breakfast," Dawn said. "I haven't even eaten mine yet."

"Thought I'd get a head start. Just wanted to let you know that Scott's going back to Shelby. If she'll take him back, that is. He's in deep with her right now."

"How sad for him," Dawn remarked.

"Well, he's in no deeper with her than you are with me," Daisy said, giving her a piercing stare. Dawn tried her best to stare coldly back when all she wanted to do was laugh. A girl who hid behind white make up was trying to act all tough. What a joke.

"And just how deep am I in, just for the heck of asking?" Dawn said.

"Deeper than you want to be," Daisy said, never lifting her glare. "You know what you are? Besides a witch, I mean. You were," she leaned forward as if she were telling a secret. "You were his rebound. Scott needed someone after she left and he was too noble to be with one of her friends. So he had to settle for you. You're nothing more to him than the proof he needs that he still loves her." Daisy go up and left, still smirking.

Dawn felt an uncontrollable rage boiling up inside her. Who did Daisy think she was. She looked across the room. Daisy gave her a sickening smile, as did Juliette and Kat. Shelby just glared at her. No change there. Shelby had been glaring at Dawn since she had come back. She got up and walked over to their table. One table over, Auggie nudged Scott.

Luckily they were spared any confrontation when Sophie spoke up behind them. "After breakfast I need all the Cliffhanger girls in front of the fireplace," she said. Dawn gave Dasiy an icy look and retreated to her table. Sophie gave the four girls at the table a glance and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"A slumber party? In the woods? Sophie, your idea of a slumber party is TOTALLY distorted," Shelby told her after Sophie revealed her plan. "For one thing, we don't do slumber parties. For another thing, slumber parties are held in a warm place with a TV and stereo, and with TONS of junk food. Not spent in the woods."

"We'll take a radio and we'll certainly take junk food," Sophie said with a grin. "I am a woman, you know. Can't live without my chocolate."

"I don't like chocolate," Juliette complained. "I mean, I like it, but it goes straight to my thighs."

"Shut up, Queenie," Shelby said playfully. She turned to Sophie. "So if we did, by some miracle, decide to do this, we would all go?"

"Um, no not all of us," Sophie said. "I thought we'd do it this weekend. And Dawn, since your dad's coming, you obviously can't go. And Jess can't go because she's sick. So it's just the five of us. Juliette, Daisy, Kat, Shelby, and me."

"So I'm spared this little female bonding activity?" Dawn asked. "Gee, and to spend the day with my dad? Even better." She grinned wickedly.

As she exited the room, Juliette started laughing. The other girls looked at her like she was nuts.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you, Sophie?" she asked with a giggle.

Sophie hung her head slightly. "Yeah, I did," she confessed. "Sorry, guys."

"Sorry?" Shelby asked incredulously. "Why should you be sorry? You did us a huge favor. I don't know about the rest of the girls, but I could use a weekend off from Miss Priss, a.k.a. the Poster Child for Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde."

Juliette giggled again. "Yeah, we could all use a weekend away from her, that's for sure."

As the girls chattered on about what to bring, Dawn stood outside the door, fuming. She silently vowed to get Shelby back for causing all of Dawn's misfortune.

"OK, girls," Sophie sang out bright and early the next morning. "Let's get this show on the road."

Shelby hugged Jess and told her to take care. Scott watched from a distance. He envied the closeness between Shelby and Jess. He and Shelby had once been that close.

Face it Barringer, he told himself. You blew it. No one else. Just you. Shaking his head, he turned and walked back into the lodge.

Dawn too was watching from a distance. She was disgusted by what she saw. She had never been that close with anyone in her life and she was doing just fine. So would they. She turned as a car pulled into the long driveway. Great, she thought. Daddy dearest is here. She looked around for Scott, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was angered by this, as she had expected him to be there for moral support.

"Daisy was right, you know," Juliette said behind her. "You were just his rebound. Did you really expect him to stand by you and actually love you?"

Dawn was getting sick of all these perfect little brats telling her what she was to Scott. She was the one to dictate her relationships with Scott. This was a job no one else could do, for no one knew what she had in mind for Little Miss Priss. Shelby would regret crossing her this time.

"Dawn doesn't seem too happy to see her father," Sophie commented as she strapped on her pack.

"Well, do any of the kids seem excited to see their parents when they come for a visit?" Peter asked rationally.

Sophie smiled. "Girls! Everybody ready?" The four girls gathered around her, each holding a pack of their own.

"Sure! I've got the make up," Juliette said patting her pack. "And I didn't forget the mirror!"

"Hurray for Queenie," Shelby mock-cheered. "I've got the CDs, Sophie."

"And I've got the radio," Daisy said holding it up. "And plenty of spare batteries."

"And I've got the chocolate," Kat said. "And I packed a lot. I'll bet my pack is heavier than anyone else's."

"Good, becuase we love chocolate," Shelby said, nudging Daisy. Daisy smiled.

"But what about other junk food?" she asked. "Are we just having chocolate? Not that I'm complaining!"

"Nope," Kat said. "I've got stuff for s'mores, candy, chips, pretzles, and plenty of caffeine."

"Wow," Peter said, impressed. "Sounds like you have enough food to feed an army. Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course we mind!" Sophie said playfully. "OK, girls, I have the blankets, flashlights, swimsuits, and tent. Are we missing anything?"

"You mean besides your sanity?" Peter asked. "Nope, nothing that I can think of. You girls be good."

"Aren't we always?" Shelby said coyly. Peter smiled, but let the comment slip. It was good to see Shelby joking around. She'd been so depressed lately.

"OK, guys, I think this would be a good place to stop for the night," Sophie said looking at her group. They were a strange looking bunch. Daisy was lounging over a rock. Juliette was somehow covered from head to toe in mud, although they never encountered any. Kat was looking thoughtfully around, as if she were truly interested in where they were going to stay. And Shelby looked like she was lost in her own thoughts.

They may be an odd looking bunch, Sophie thought to herself. But they're my odd looking bunch.

"OK, girls," she said. "Let's pitch the tent."

Early that evening, about 2 hours before the sun set, Dawn snuck itno the room she knew Peter had assigned her father to. She picked the lock on his suitcase and stuck her hand inside, feeling for the object she knew he always carried with him. As her fingers wrapped themselves around the cold object, she smiled maliciously. She was not just angry at Shelby. She was angry at all the Cliffhanger girls.

The girls sat around the small fire Sophie had started. She was winding down a scary ghost story. Shelby and Daisy were huddled in a blanket, while Kat and Juliette clutched each other.

Sophie finished her story and they all stood up to look through the assortment of CDs that Shelby had brought. A single shot rang out and five terrified screams could be heard throughout the woods. There was silence for a moment, then a sound of evil maniacal laugh filled their ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie reacted fast. "Everybody down!" she shouted, pushing the girl nearest to her. It was Juliette.

"Oh please," a voice said to them. "Don't think that will stop me. As if."

"Dawn," Shelby whispered in horror. "I knew she was crazy, but I had no idea she'd do this.'

"OK, we need a plan. There's only one of her and five of us," Sophie said.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter," Daisy said. "She's got a gun and that improves her chances to five on five. Or maybe even better."

"We need to split up," Sophie said. "She can't follow us all. Groups of two. Shelby and Daisy, Kat and Juliette."

"What about you?" Kat asked. Shelby had wondered about that too.

"I'll be fine on my own," Sophie said. "Now, listen up. Stay with your partner. Everybody tries to make it back to the lodge. Get help. Even if you're not sure if someone made it there already, get help. We need all the help we can get right about now."

The girls looked at each other, each trying to contain her hysteria. Sophie let her gaze linger on each of them before speaking up again.

"OK, let's go. Shel and Daisy, go that way. Jules and Kat, the other way. I'll lay low until she's gone after a group and then I'll go. Try not to make too much noise. Good luck," she said before the groups departed.

"This is so uncool," Shelby whispered to Daisy. "She's really gonna kill us."

"I know," Daisy whispered. "I don't think I've ever heard the woods this quiet. It's really creepy."

"You know that statistics say that we'll be killed before we get out of here," Shelby said. "There over a hundred acres of woods here."

Daisy gave her a look. "That's really great to know, Shel," she said sarcastically. "Did you figure the chances of one group getting to the lodge too?"

"OK, I get the point,' Shelby said. "I just do that when I'm nervous, that's all."

"Do what when you're nervous?" Daisy asked.

"Statistics," Shelby said. "I figure things out so I don't have to think about reality."

"Hate to tell you this, hon," Daisy said. "But what you said? It's pretty realistic!"

They shared a nervous giggle, but it was interrupted by a sound that was not at all welcome to their ears.

"Shelby," someone sang out in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know you're here. You can't hide from me."

Daisy nudged Shelby to tell her to keep quiet, but Shelby had a horrified look on her face. Like her mind was somewhere else.

Shelby was transported back to her bedroom about a year and a half ago.

_Flashback_

_"Shelby," her stepdad called. She choked back tears from the inside of her closet. She crouched on the floor, praying he would go away fro once. He didn't._

_"Shelby, I know you're in here," he said, his voice getting closer. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He flung open the door and reached for her._

_End of flashback_

Daisy touched Shelby's arm. She screamed. Daisy clapped her hand over Shelby's mouth. Shelby's eyes had a look of panic that soon dissolved.

Far away in the woods, Kat and Juliette heard Shelby's scream. Juliette's face paled.

"Oh no," she said. "Oh no."

Kat, trying to be rational, said," We didn't hear a gun shot. Maybe Dawn hasn't found her yet."

"I hope not," Juliette whispered. "Oh, I hope not. She'll kill them if she finds them."

"Come on," Kat said. "Let's keep going."

Across the woods, farther from the lodge than any of them, Sophie heard the scream too. Please, she prayed. Don't let anyone be hurt.

Shelby and Daisy ducked down. Dawn was just a few hundred yards from their hiding place. She had a flashlight, which was even more threatening to the girls than the gun at this point. the girls had shed their brightly colored jackets before they left. They wore black T-shirts and black jeans.

I knew being a gothic chick would come in handy someday, Daisy thought to herself. She said as much to Shelby, who gave her a tense smile. The flashlight beam swung toward them.


	5. Chapter 5

Shelby and Daisy laid themselves on the ground as flat as they could, without making a sound.

Dawn yelled in frustration. "I know you're here," she said. "It'll be dawn in a couple hours and then you'll be in trouble." She sat on a nearby stump to wait them out. She wasn't sure who 'them' was, but she knew Sophie had sent them out in pairs. Most likely Daisy was the one here with Shelby. Even better, Dawn thought to herself.

The girls looked at each other. They knew she was right. Once the sun came up, they would be sitting ducks. The should just put on a sign that said 'Shoot me'.

"What are we gonna do?" Shelby asked Daisy, getting near hysterics. "We're gonna die!"

"No, we're not," Daisy said. "She may have a gun but we're much smarter than she is."

"So what's your plan?" Shelby asked quietly. Dawn was sitting up and looking around.

"We wait," Daisy said simply. "She's counting on us going nuts and being sloppy. So we can't."

"Are you nuts? We can't just stay here. We have two hours, tops," Shelby said.

"By then someone will have reached the lodge. It's just a matter of time before she realizes that. She'll leave soon."

"And if she doesn't?" Shelby asked, wanting a good response.

"She'll get sloppy," Daisy said. "She'll fall asleep or let her guard down. Then we're home free."

"I don't think we'll have to wait long," Shelby whispered, nodding to Dawn. She was stretched over a log. She looked drowsy.

Daisy grinned at Shelby. "Let's just hope she's a heavy sleeper."

Shelby looked mortified. "Just kidding," Daisy said. "Although it would be to our advantage." They turned their attention back to Dawn.

"My feet hurt," Juliette complained. "Can't we rest?"

"You know where she is?" Kat asked. "We assume she's following Daisy and Shelby, but are we sure? She could have been following us the whole time."

Juliette sprang off the log she had been sitting on. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sophie had been walking for over an hour. She pulled some food out of her bag and chewed it cautiously. She hadn't heard anything more since Shelby's scream. It was a good sign, though, that she hadn't heard a gun shot. It'll be dawn in an hour, she thought to herself. I hope someone got help because I don't want to be out her in broad daylight.

Dawn was finally asleep. Even so, the girls waited an additional five minutes before making their move.

"OK, let's get out of here before she wakes up and can see us," Daisy said, nodding to the sun that was already starting to come up in the distance.

They walked carefully but quickly. Who knew when Dawn would be roused from her sleep by the chirping birds?

They were about five hundred yards and some thick trees away from her when they heard her yell.

"I'll get you! You won't get away with this!" she shouted. "I'll kill you, Shelby. You won't get away with making me look like an idiot again!"

Shelby shuddered and grabbed Daisy's hand. "Do you know her?" Daisy asked.

"No, but it sounds like she knows me," Shelby said. "But I can't imagine how."

"Let's go," Daisy said. "With our luck, she'll come this way." The girls went through the woods quickly.

"Look!" Kat said. The lodge loomed in the distance. It was still a long ways from where they were, but at least they could see it. A branch cracked behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters except Dawn.

Kat and Juliette spun around simultaneously, a look of terror on their faces. The look turned to relief.

"Shelby, Daisy, you scared us," Juliette said. "We thought you were Dawn."

"We're not," Daisy said. "But we just left her. And she was none too happy."

"That can be fixed," came the snide reply. They turned to see Dawn about 50 yards away, gun trained on them.

A chill ran through the girls. Each mentally tried to work out a plan of escape, while Dawn was gaining ground fast. Too fast. She tripped over a log and went sprawling across the ground.

That was a small miracle in itself. Another was that Juliette took off running for the lodge, going faster than the girls had ever seen her go. Their hesitation gave Dawn enough time to pick herself up off the ground. The three girls had blown their chance to break for the lodge. It was open ground and Dawn would be close enough to shoot them. Juliette was far enough away that it wouldn't be a problem for her. Kat, Shelby, and Daisy took off in the opposite direction.

Juliette was out of breath but she forced herself to keep running. The other girls' lives might depend on it. She stumbled up the front steps to the Administration building. She through the lodge, calling Peter's name hysterically.

Auggie came up to her. She pushed him away. She would explain it all later, she told herself. Right now she had four lives to save.

Peter came running out of the cafeteria. He'd heard Jules yelling. "Juliette? What happened? Where's everyone else?"

"Probably being held at gun point!" She couldn't help it. It just slipped. She took a deep breath. "Dawn went ballistic. She's been chasing through the woods since early last night. She has a gun. Sophie split us up into three groups. Shelby and Daisy, me and Kat, and Sophie. She said to try to get back here and get help."

"Where's Kat?" Ezra said. Quite a crowd had gathered. David, Scott, Jess, Ezra, Auggie, and Peter were looking at her eagerly.

"We got separated. I think she was with Shelby and Daisy," Juliette said taking the cup of water Jess handed her.

"Was anyone hurt?" Peter asked. He picked up the phone and started dialing.

"No," Juliette said. "We all managed to stay away from her. I haven't seen Sophie since we all split up, but we didn't hear any gun shots."

"OK," Peter said. He spoke into the phone. Juliette assumed he was talking to the police. She was right. He hung up and informed them the police were on the way.

"What if it's too late by then?" Juliette cried out. "I was out there. Don't tell me she won't kill them. I know she will. And she came very close to doing just that."

"We wait for the police," Peter said firmly.

Scott pulled Auggie and Ezra aside. "Juliette's right," he told them. "Dawn will kill Shelby for sure. And any witnesses. I know her. She'll do it."

"What aren't you saying?" Ezra asked. He didn't have a good feeling about that look in Scott's eyes. He had the same look the day he first saw Shelby's step dad.

"We go after them. Right now the odds are five to one. But Dawn's got a gun. It's only fair we improve the odds for us."

"Whoa, man," Auggie said. "Peter said to stay put. This is dangerous. Real dangerous."

"No kidding!" Scott yelled. He lowered his voice when several students turned to stare. "What if it was Jules out there? Wouldn't you want to go out there then?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Auggie said. "I'd do anything for Jules."

"And I'd do anything for Shelby," Scott said. "I know I hurt her and I'm gonna make up for it. But how can I if she dies? And if Dawn gets to her first, I'll never see her again. Please, guys."

Auggie and Ezra look at each other. "OK," Ezra says finally. "But only because it's Shelby, Daisy, Kat, and Sophie." Scott smiled and they slipped out, unnoticed.

"I hope Juliette made it back," Daisy panted. "I really didn't realize I could be so out of shape. I'll have to talk to Peter about scheduling more quests." She was only half kidding.

"If we live that long," Shelby said. She wasn't kidding. She had faith in Jules, but Peter would probably call the cops and then wait. It could take hours. The girls were all exhausted, but didn't dare stop. They could hear Dawn tromping through the woods behind them.

"We'll make it," Kat said, reading Shelby's mind. "Don't worry. Don't give up hope."

"What hope?" Shelby asked. "I never had any hope! I've always known she's a psychopathic nut case."

"And here I thought everyone at Horizon was normal," Daisy cracked. Shelby shot her a dirty look. Dasiy sighed. "OK," she said. "What if we lie on the ground and wait for her to pass us?"

"No," Kat said. "For two reasons. One, we're making so much noise up here, she has to hear us. She'll realize her mistake immediately. Two, the grass isn't nearly tall enough to hide us." The grass didn't even reach their knees.

"So what do we do?" Shelby asked.

Kat sifghed. "Kepp running," she said simply.

Realization dawned on Daisy. "We're going to die, aren't we?" The girls slowed their pace, but kept their ears open.

"Not if w can help it," Kat said. But she didn't look too sure. Dawn could be heard behind them. Very close behind them. The girls took off running.

"Where are Scott and Ezra?" Peter demanded, coming over to Juliette and Jess.

"I don't know," Juliette said. "But I can't find Auggie either."

"I think I saw them leave earlier," Jess offered. "I didn't think anything of it, though."

"Do you think they would go after Dawn?" Juliette asked Peter worriedly.

"I think Scott's willing to do whatever it takes," Peter said. "And the rest of the guys will stand by him through that." He ran out of the lodge and toward the woods.

"They have to be here somewhere!" Scott slammed his fist into a tree. He was so frustrated. So far they hadn't found anything except three ditched backpacks. Cliffhanger packs.

Auggie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, man," he said. Scott shrugged it off.

"Lets's het going," he said. "It'll be dark soon. We have to find them before then."

Sophie was exhausted. She'd been walking constantly for hours, stopping only for five minute breaks. But it was worth it. Horizon was in view. Police cars swarmed the driveway. So someone had gotten to the lodge. That was a good sign. She shouldn't have had doubts. Her girls were survivors.

She heard bushes shifting off to her right. She spun and threw herself into Peter's open arms.

Peter burried his face in her filthy hair. "I'm so glad you're OK," he said.

"What about the other girls?" Sophie asked. "Was anyone hurt? They're being checked out by a doctor right?"

"Juliette was the only one who made it back," Peter said. "Then Scott, Auggie, and Ezra took off after the other threee girls."

"Peter, she completely flipped out. She swore she'd kill Shelby and then Daisy the rest of us too. We've got to find those kids before they find her. The guys don't know just how dangerous she is." He nodded his assent. They took off, hand in hand, in search of their six lost kids.

The girls stopped suddenly. They were on a cliff. A very high cliff. And Dawn was too close behind for them to turn around and find a different path back into the woods.

"What do we do?" Shelby asked Kat, who seemed to be more in control of her emotions than either she or Daisy was.

"Why the heck are you asking me?" Kat asked. "I'm not responsible for this. You're her enemy here, not me."

"Whoa, guys," Daisy said putting her hands up. "We can't turn on each other. Not yet. We have to figure a way out of this. Together," she added extra emphasis on the last word.

"Maybe we could try to climb down..." Shelby said thoughtfully. They all peered over the edge. Nope. Too steep.

"Too bad we don't have our oacks," Daisy said regretfully. "We could rappel down. But Shelby and I ditched our packs before Jules took off."

"Well, I didn't," Kat said, producing her gear. The girls squealed. She hooked it up, tying it securely to a rock. "OK, one at a time. Shelby, seeing as she wants you dead most, you can go first."

"Gee, thanks," Shelby said. "You just want someone to test your work. OK, here goes nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters except Dawn and her dad.

Shelby was off the cliff when Dawn could be clearly heard. She looked to Kat and Daisy for direction. They motioned for her to leave. She shook her head no. Kat mouthed that they would be fine.

Shelby gave them a parting glance before running regretfully down the path and into more woods.

Up on the open cliff, Daisy and Kat turned to face the inevitable. They turned to face Dawn. All the sudden Daisy broke out laughing. Kat gave her an 'I don't know you' look.

"It's just funny," Daisy said. "To think Little Miss Manipulation would be the one to kill us. One troubled teen kills two others." Kat couldn't help it. She started laughing too. When Dawn found them, they were laughing hysterically.

Shelby tore through the woods. She knew how Jules felt when she broke for the lodge. Running as if your life depended on it. Or worse, someone else's life. She hadn't heard a shot yet, and she hoped she wouldn't. She stopped for a moment to get her bearings. Only then did she realize she'd never been this deep into the woods. She had no idea where she was.

She felt a slight sense of desperation. She was lost in the woods with someone who wanted to kill her. And the only two people who knew where she was were sure to die within minutes. She couldn't help it. She sat on a rock as the tears began to flow.

"Shelby!" Scott was getting frustrated. He should have seen something, heard something by now.

"Daisy!" Ezra sounded almost as desperate as Scott felt. He exchanged a look with Auggie, who proceeded to call for Kat. No luck for him either.

Scott sat on the ground and buried his face in his hands. This isn't happening, he thought. This can't happen.

Ezra put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, Scott. We'll find them all."

Scott got up and started pacing. "That's what I'm afraid of. We'll probably find Dawn too."

"Maybe we should split up," Auggie said. "Ya know, cover more ground. These woods are huge."

"Yeah, over a hundred acres," Ezra agreed. "OK, we split up. But no one do anything that could get Daisy, er, the girls killed or hurt."

Scott smiled despite himself. "OK, Ez, we won't get Daisy, er, the girls killed." Ezra glared at him and they separated, each praying to find the girls without Dawn.

"Do you think it's a bad sign the woods are this quiet?" Peter asked Sophie. "I mean, you were out here. Were they noisy or were they this quiet?"

"I never heard a peep from them," Sophie said. "They know their lives' depended on them staying quiet."

"Hey, listen," Peter said stopping. The pair stood silent for a moment. They heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. Female laughter. They raced forward. They found Kat and Daisy on the cliff, alone and in hysterics.

"She went that way," Kat said, pointing to the path at the bottom of the cliff. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Who? Shelby or Dawn?" Sophie asked, praying it would be Shelby.

"Both," Daisy said. Peter and Sophie ran for the path.

"Get back to the lodge," Peter said before disappearing into the dense woods.

"Ah, Romeo and Juliette embark on a romantic gait through the woods," Daisy said. She and Kat broke into fits of giggles again as they headed for the lodge.

Shelby was still sitting on the rock. She wasn't just crying now, she was sobbing. Her body was hunched over, wracked with sobs. She cried about Scott, losing him to Dawn, her friends being killed by her, and because she was next in line. And she sobbed endlessly because she knew that everything she was crying about was her fault. Dawn was after her, and her friends had paid the price.

"Shel-by" Dawn's voice rang through the woods. It might as well been a gun shot, for even the sound of her voice piercing through the silent evening was enough to make Shelby's blood run cold. But what had Shelby trembling in fear wasn't the voice or the gun. It was the sound of the gun being cocked. Ready to shoot her at any second. A hand clamped itself over her mouth. She tried fruitlessly to scream. The hand was firm. She couldn't make a sound. Another hand clamped on to her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters except Dawn.

The figure pulled Shelby to the ground. Her life flashed before her eyes. OK, not her life. Just all the times she'd spent with Scott. Which was basically all of her time at Horizon.

Then her eyes started playing tricks on her. While laying flat on the ground, someone heavy on top of her, she saw Dawn walk into the clearing. She went into a shooter's stance and swiveled until she was satisfied Shelby wasn't there. When she was gone Shelby turned to face her guardian.

She threw herself in his arms. She sobbed in terror as Scott held her tight.

"It's OK," he said, his voice breaking. "You're safe now, Shel. You're safe now."

Back at the lodge, Juliette was worried. They should have been back by now. The door opened and Juliette rushed to see who it was. Kat and Daisy looked like they'd been through hell. She reminded herself that they had.

"Where are the others?" she asked. "Shelby, Sophie, and the guys?"

"What do you mean, the guys?" Kat asked. "I mean, we saw Peter and Sophie, but you said guys, plural. Who else went out there?"

"Scott," Daisy said without missing a beat. "Had to be Scott."

"And Auggie and Ezra," Juliette said. "They went out after Shelby and you two before peter went out. He wanted to wait for the cops, but he left after the guys disappeared. Scott was so determined to find her."

"So nice to know we matter to Scott," Daisy said.

"You know he does, Daze," Juliette said. "He's just worried that Dawn will get to Shelby before he does."

"What if she does?" Kat asked quietly.

"We've got to find them now, Peter," Sophie said. "It's getting darker. I don't want Shelby to spend another night out here with Dawn."

"Don't worry, Soph," Peter said. "We'll find her." I hope, he added silently.

Scott held Shelby for a few moments and then released her. He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"And I'm sorry for leaving you," Shelby said. "I'm sorry I made things so hard on you. It just hurt. I love you so much, I can't stand you being with Dawn."

"You didn't have a choice about the leaving," Scott said. "And I knew that. I was hurting too. I know that's no excuse, but-" He was cut off when Shelby wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Now, he thought. Now everything's perfect. But he was wrong. Very wrong.

"This is so touching," Dawn said snidely. "I do hate to break this up, but I've got two murders to commit and an escape to make before sunrise." She laughed evily. "You know, I thought I was going to kill you and Daisy, not you and Scott. But hey, a witness is a witness."

Scott put himself between Shelby and Dawn. "You don't need to do this Dawn," he said. "Please don't do this."

She laughed again. "Oh please. Spare me of the love sick puppy protecting his true love. She doesn't deserve you, Scotty. And I'm going to make sure she never gets you. If I can't have you, no one will!"

Scott launched himself at her, but she moved toward Shelby. He picked himself up off the ground.

"Don't try that again," Dawn said in a steely voice. He turned. She was using Shelby as a shield and had her gun trained on Shelby's head. "Or your precious Shelby is dead. And that goes for the two of you as well." Scott turned. Sophie and Peter came into the clearing behind him. They were up a creek without a paddle.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters except Dawn.

Shelby was shaking. Scott could see it clearly and all he could do is stand there and watch. He felt so helpless. Peter and Sophie stood behind him.

"Stand by Scott and don't try anything," Dawn said in a steely voice. They obliged. Peter touched his shoulder and Scott went rigid.

"You know, Scott, if I can't have you, no one will," Dawn said. "She will die and you will watch." She laughed evily.

Peter clenched his jaw in efforts to keep his anger in check. Dawn was going to kill Shelby if they didn't do something quick.

"You know, there are cops all over the woods," Peter said. "You'll never get away with this."

"Hmm," Dawn said. "I didn't think about that. Thanks, Peter. Now I'll have to keep Shelby alive long enough to make my escape. But after that, she's dead." Dawn started backing up. "You stay here. If I even think you're coming after me, I'll kill her in an instant." She kept backing up, gun trained on Shelby's head, until she was gone. Scott sunk to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

Back at the lodge, Juliette, Daisy, and Kat were trying to console a worried Jess. They told her it was probably a good thing that they hadn't heard anything, that it meant she was still alive. It seemed to calm Jess down a little, even if no one believed it.

"You'll never get away with this," Shelby told Dawn. "Peter's right. They'll shoot you the second you shoot me."

"That's a chance I'll have to take," Dawn said, pushing Shelby further into the woods. "Besides, if you're dead, I really don't care if they shoot me or not." Shelby cringed inwardly, knowing that Dawn really meant what she'd said.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Shelby asked, deciding to take a different approach.

Dawn laughed. "Easy," she said. "You had Scott. I wanted him. You left and I got him, only I never fully had his attention. But when you're gone, I will."

"That is so twisted, it will never happen," Shelby said. "You are so dreaming."

"I think not," Dawn said, jerking her forward. "And stop stalling. They have orders. They'll follow them." The sinking feeling in Shelby's stomach told her that Dawn was right. Peter and Sophie would never let Scott do anything to endanger her life.

Scott was having a hard time forgetting the stricken look on Shelby's face as she was pulled from his viewpoint. She'd begged him with her eyes. Begged him to save her. He was disgusted with himself that he couldn't. She needed him, and he couldn't help her. He got up to go after Dawn, but Peter put a restraining hand on his arm. Scott tried to shake it off, but couldn't.

"You heard Dawn," Peter said to Scott in a low voice.

"And you saw Shelby," Scott said. "She was terrified. And Shelby is never terrified. I have to help her. I can't lose her again!"

"Scott, we understand how you feel," Sophie began in a gentle voice.

"No, you don't!" Scott was irritated that they thought they even remotely knew what was going through his mind. "Did you hurt her? Did you date the same psycho who wants to kill her? No! I did, so don't tell me you know what I'm feeling!"

"Can't we rest?" Shelby panted. It was dark and they still weren't out of the woods.

"No," Dawn said. "Apparently you haven't gone on any of Peter's legendary quests lately, have you?"

Dawn seemed to be going faster now that it was dark. She wanted to get out of the woods before it was daylight and someone might see them first.

Shelby turned her head. She thought she'd seen something out of the corner of her eyes. Probably just her imagination. They had been walking for hours and Dawn hadn't let her eat.

Suddenly Shelby was slammed into from behind. She heard Dawn utter a string of swear words as she stumbled over a log. Shelby had to stifle a laugh. Dawn shoved her roughly. Pain shot through her cramped muscles. When they were far enough away from Peter, Dawn had tied Shelby's wrists together behind her back. The rope was rubbing her wrists raw and her muscles ached. She longed to stretch them, but she knew Dawn would never go for that.

Peter slipped stealthily through the woods. He'd told Sophie to take Scott back to the lodge and bring everyone up to speed. He'd told her he was going to camp out and search early the next morning. Not a lie. He would camp as soon as he found them.

Juliette and Daisy looked up as Sophie and Scott entered the lodge. Scott's eyes were red and he had a scowl on his face. Sophie was unreadable.

"Where is Peter?" Daisy asked cautiously. "And Shelby? Where is she?"

"Dawn took her at gun point," Sophie said tiredly. "Peter went after them, although he said he was camping out." She collapsed on the couch. Scott had almost forgot she'd been out there too. Now she looked exhausted.

"But they'll get her back right?" Juliette asked. She was glad Kat had taken Jess back to the dorms.

"We hope so," Sophie said, rubbing her temples. "We hope so."

He watched as Shelby was once again shoved roughly. She tripped and went sprawling on the ground. Dawn yanked her up and moved her forward again. He continued to follow them, hoping that when he made his move, he wouldn't screw up and get Shelby killed.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters except Dawn.

Shelby leaned against the tree. She and Dawn had stopped for a few minutes to rest. It was almost sunrise, and they were almost out of the woods. Shelby wondered what would happen if they made it to town.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She'd been getting this feeling for a while. She kept telling herself it was just Dawn's presence. She heard the crack of a stick. She turned as a dark figure launched at Dawn, who'd let the gun drop to her side during their rest.

Shelby watched the struggle helplessly. The figure yelled for her to leave. She didn't have to be told twice. She took off running toward Horizon as fast as she could.

As Auggie struggled with Dawn, he became aware that Shelby had done as he'd told her and left. That was good. She was out of harm's way, at least for now. He was having a hard time with Dawn, so it was a good thing she had a big head start. Because after Dawn killed Auggie, she would go after Shelby.

Shelby ran blindly through the woods, ignoring the pain of the thorns on her bare skin. She kept running in efforts to conceal her hysteria. Then she ran smack into something. It felt like a solid brick wall. She fell to the ground, screaming.

Peter ran into Shelby, but he didn't know it was her until she screamed. He breathed a sigh of relief. He thought it might have been Dawn. He reached to help her up, but she scrambled away from him, screaming even louder.

"Shelby! It's me. It's Peter," he said. She threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know who you were."

Peter could tell from the shaking of her body that she was crying. Something Shelby didn't do very often.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where's Dawn? Did she hurt you?"

"I don't know what happened," Shelby said. "Someone attacked Dawn and told me to run. So I did."

"OK, go back to the lodge," Peter said, releasing her. "I'll check in out."

"Go by myself?" Shelby gulped. "In the dark by myself?"

"No," Ezra said coming out of the woods to their left. "I'll go with you. I think it's Auggie back there with Dawn. WE split up a while ago and I never saw him again."

"OK, Ezra, you take Shelby back to the lodge and make sure everyone stays there," Peter said. "I'll take care of Auggie and Dawn." Shelby pointed out the way to Peter and Ezra guided her back toward the lodge.

"I'm really worried, Sophie," Juliette aid wringing her hands together. "What if something happened to them?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Sophie said, glancing at Jess. Jess was a wreck. Her eyes were red and she refused to eat.

The door creaked and everyone jumped up to look. They were shocked to see Ezra leading a very distraught Shelby through the door.

"Shelby!" Scott ran to her, but Ezra stopped him with a hand gesture. He led Shelby to the couch and everyone gathered around.

"What happened?" Sophie asked Shelby. "Where's Peter?"

"And Auggie?" Juliette said. "Where is Auggie?" Ezra held up his hand.

"Give her a minute, OK?" he said. "Auggie attacked Dawn and Shelby ran. Peter went to help Auggie."

"You ran?" Juliette said in disbelief. "You left Auggie there alone with that maniac?"

Scott gave her a dirty look. "Auggie isn't alone, Peter's out there," he reminded her. "And Shelby didn't have a choice." During all this conversation, Shelby had been staring expressionless into space.

"Shel?" Scott asked tentatively. "Are you all right?" When she didn't answer he touched her shoulder. She flinched and jumped.

Scott put his arms around her and she didn't resist. Sophie got up and ushered everyone out of the room. The pair didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry," Scott whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much. If anything had happened to you-"

"I love you too, Scott," Shelby said, cutting him off. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"This is all my fault," he said regretfully. "I hurt you so bad. I didn't mean to. You have to believe that, Shel. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know that doesn't make up for it, but..."

"You hurt me, Scott," Shelby said. "But I hurt you too. I left and you were hurt because of it. I'm the one who's sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," Scott said, cupping her face in his hands so he could look her in the eye.

"Neither do you," Shelby said. "I think we're even."

The door opened again and Dawn tumbled in, followed by Auggie and Peter. Juliette ran to him and kissed him passionately, calling him a hero. Shelby hugged him and Scott gave him a friendly pat in the back.

"I owe you, man," Scott said. "I owe you big time."

"Nah," Auggie said. "You would have done it for me, right?" Scott nodded. "Then leave it at that, meat."

The police arrested Dawn for attempted murder. As they walked away reading Dawn her rights, Scott looked at Shelby's sleeping form in his arms. Everything's finally perfect, he thought. Today is finally a happier day.


End file.
